


D'artagnan The Dragon of Gascony

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, D'art you poor bby, Drawings, Fan Art, I Love You, The Musketeers - Freeform, Traditional Art, With wings!, wingfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything she writes about D'art makes me cry and drawing bound wings is an emotional struggle not just because it's difficult but it looks so painful. He has dragon wings, which are seen by the general populace to be extremely unlucky- much like black swan, raven, or crow wings are. He binds his wings tightly in order to protect himself from judgement and torment.<br/>His mother had black swan wings and could fly. He can fly with his dragon wings. The bindings actually cause him a lot of pain and rip open his skin if he does not take them off.<br/>Unseen: The scares from the years of sores caused by wing binding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'artagnan The Dragon of Gascony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



> This series is consuming my life.  
> It's not even canon and I don't even care


End file.
